Talk:The Lost Continent (Book)/@comment-71.188.49.93-20180513154004
Azure the Silkwing rolled her eyes. She hated lots of things about her life. How she couldn't speak her mind. How her tribe was bullied, hassled, harassed, disliked, enslaved, hated, hurt, and controlled by Hivewings. How Wasp(Azure didn't think of her as worthy of being queen) controlled everything. Where they went, what they did, even who they married! Heck, a Hivewing could push her off the top of the Hive, even though she didn't have wings yet, send her to certain death, and it would be okay because they were a Hivewing. She didn't talk about this, though. If she spilled this, she would certainly get a week on Misbehaver's Way, maybe even a life sentence in jail. So she kept her fury bottled up, waiting for the right time to unleash it. In a week she'd have wings and silk, and then she could escape! Where she'd go, she did not know. She could go to a part of Pantala not controlled by Wasp. To the mountains, or the peninsula in the south, by Lake Scorpion. Or, though she might not survive, she could spin a silk balloon and head east, to where Clearsight had come from, centuries ago. Two weeks later So...tired.... Azure thought. She had flown over part of the ocean, and when she found a jet stream heading east, she spun herself a silk balloon. Right now she could see land below her. What she could see was dominated by a massive mountain with two peaks. She saw that the mountain was riddled with caves. She floated over an opening, through which she could see a lake. Suddenly a ripping sound split the air, she looked up to see her balloon ripping in two and she was falling. Falling.... She heard voices. "What is she?" "Where is she from?" "She looks half butterfly!" "What are these things on her wrists?"And a loud voice: "Stop poking and prodding! Can't you see she's injured? Someone fetch Clay so we can get her to the healing center. Tell him to bring sleeping darts. We'll ask questions when she wakes up." That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out. Azure woke to find she was in a room with what look like healer materials stacked around. A series of pictures on the wall showed a dragon with the skin stripped away, revealing the placement of various muscles, veins, bones, and organs. She realized with a start there was a dragon in the room. Two wings, like pictures of Leafwings, but he was brown, with a flat snout, and his wings were more like a bat's. He smiled. "Good. You're awake. Are you hungry? We have food in here. No, wait, I think I ate it. Sorry." Azure felt ravenously hungry. "Do you have fruit?" She asked. The dragon said " Yeah. Wait here and I'll get you some. And I'll tell everyone else you're awake. They've been wanting to ask you stuff." He turned to the door. "You remind me of a story I read in a scroll." He said. Soon, a dragon pushed the door open. Her scales were bright yellow-gold. Again, only two wings. "Come with me. You are going to tell the whole school who you are, where you're from, and why you are here. Okay?" The hall was packed. Azure knew she should wait for them to make the first move. Suddenly a voice rang out:"She must be from the lost continent!" More flying in soon!